Always
by Ke
Summary: [COMPLETE] One trip, one accident, one love that always prevails...rnCh.1 and 2 Edited 092604
1. Prologue

KudoEdogawa Presents...

""Always""

_Always give my love_  
_Always give my love to you..._  
_Always give my love  
Always give me love to you..._

Two years ago, a young boy brought the Black Organization, an international crime ring, to their downfall and finally revealed to his true identity to the one that he loves. After taking the antidote of APTX4869 --the drug that shrunk him-- Edogawa Conan finally returned to Kudo Shinichi...  
  
This victory of him was not easily earned; he had spent three years as a child prior to that, gathering dangerous information and recruiting allies. Without the help of his friends and family, he would never be here today, as Kudo Shinichi, solving case after case from clients around the world, including the Japanese government. Nor would he have to sit and deal with thousands of fan mails that reached him via the internet or the mailman.  
  
Nor would he be able to spend time with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran. And nor would he have gotten the courage to finally ask her out, and take short rests in between jobs to be with her. It's been two years since they started dating, and nearly seventeen since they befriended each other...  
  
Kudo Shinichi smiled at the black little box he had just purchased. He had decided for tonight to be one of the most significant night of his life. He had decided for tonight to be the night of his proposal.  
  
However...  
  
All is not well.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vow

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

Chapter 1

The ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the detective agency, although she expected her father to answer the door, she knew it wasn't possible, for Mouri Kogoro was currently drunk and sleeping, lying on his desk with beer cans scattered around. The bell continued to ring. Ran stepped out of her room and into the living, and she was right. She gave a sigh. Usually she'd shout at her father, but for once, she didn't mind, because her parents are finally reunited, just like Shinichi and herself.

"Ran-chan! The door!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Ran smiled, she's been hoping for such nights for nearly ten years now: her father lazily lying somewhere, and her mother cooking in the kitchen. Ran giggled; her mother's cooking are actually edible now. Ran stayed where she was and continued watching over this scene---this is it, what she has been dreaming of ever since she's a little girl---a perfect family. There is only one person who can make this better...

"Ran!! The door!!" Eri shouted again, sounding just a tad bit mad. Not wanting to start an argument, Ran answered the door.

There he is, in his usual blue suit, holding a bouquet of flowers, and looking a little tired, it's him, the one missing person in that now-perfect living room---her dearest childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" Ran was shocked; the two of them haven't met for nearly two weeks. "Why...how...gaah! Don't you have work to do?"

"Well," the man said. It has been so long since Ran had heard his voice, and it sounded warm and comforting to her. "It's been a while since I last talked to you, so I decided to push work aside and come spend the evening with you." He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, they're beautiful." Ran said and smiled. "Come in!" Ran said, pushing the door wider so Shinichi could come in, "Mom's making dinner right now."

Shinichi came in and closed the door behind him and seated himself on one side of the square table; the side that he always sat at as Conan. Their conversation attracted Eri's attention and she came out of the kitchen, still holding a spatula, to see who their guest was.

"Shinichi!" She was just as shocked as Ran was. "Oh, dear boy, I haven't seen you in ages! You don't look so well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Shinichi answered. "Just a bit tired from the work load recently." He looked at Ran, who was at the bookshelf, placing the flowers in a magnificent blue vase. He smiled at her.

"It's great that you're so dedicated to your work... unlike someone else." Eri said and glanced at Kogoro, still fast asleep. Slightly annoyed, she threw the spatula at Mouri, waking him up. She turned back to Shinichi and continued, "But you still have to take care of yourself, okay?"

Mouri gave a great big yawn and decided to go back to sleep.

Eri glared at him, and talked in a threatening tone. "Get your butt up and clean the table, we have a guest." Not daring to disobey his wife, Mouri got up rather reluctantly and cleaned the messy dining table.

Eri turned at Shinichi again, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble," Shinichi smiled.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Eri said as she retreated into the kitchen, "Well, make yourself at home. It'll be ready soon."

Dinner was wonderful. Due to Shinichi's company, Eri worked extra hard on the menu. Soon, the wooden dining table was filled with sushi of every type, delicious miso soup, teriyaki chicken, and soba noodles. There were lots of laughter, lots of conversation. Shinichi sat next to Ran, and every now and then they would glance at each other, blush a little, smile, and think to themselves...

_This is the perfect life..._

But neither of them are aware of the devilish giggles Fate was letting out as he looked upon the couple...

The subject of the conversation has now shifted to Shinichi's job, and the Mouri family questioned about his current status.

"Well, my next case involves some things in England, that's why I have to pay the Great Britain a little visit. In fact, I'm leaving tomorrow." Shinichi said casually. But somehow, an uncomfortable feeling hit Ran. This trip doesn't seem safe and comfy to her. She gave a deep sigh and comforted herself. _It's okay, it's only a business trip, he's had tons of that before. It's not like he'd get shrunken or lost again, right? ...Right?_

The rest of the dinner continued in a merry atmosphere. Only Ran showed hints of discomfort on her face. She sat there, lost in her own thoughts as Fate look from above, plotting the disruption of this "perfect family."

Eri was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, while Kogoro went back, yet again, to sleep. Fate smiled; the two adults have already faced their challenge and overcame it, that's how Eri was now back at the Mouri Detective Agency. However, for the young couple taking a stroll in the park... their challenge has yet to come.

Holding each others hands, Shinichi and Ran walked around the park. They sat down on a bench in front of a Cupid statue, who has his bow and arrow pointed at the bench, and whoever is sitting on it. Ran laid her head down on Shinichi's shoulder, and Shinichi wrapped his arms around her.

They held that position for quite a while, observing the two love doves resting on top of the Cupid statue. Ran broke the silence.

"Look at them, Shinichi." She said, directing Shinichi's attention to the birds. "Do you think they truly love each other?"

Shinichi was silent for a while, and then answered. "I believe so, why do you ask?"

"No reason...I was just thinking..." There was another pause. The couple looked up at the night sky, and Ran wandered aloud, "Is Venus out there tonight, looking out for couples?"

A longer pause. The doves have left the statue; they flew off, circling around each other, like a little dance, and settled themselves onto a nearby tree, and there they slept.

"Shinichi?"

"Yes, Ran?"

"Do _you_ truly love me?"

"Ran," Shinichi said and turned to her, "That is a silly question to ask; of course I truly love you. You will _always_ have my love, and I mean _always_. No matter what happens, I will always give my love to you."

"Promise?" Ran asked.

"I promise that my love is yours alone," the man said, "And that I'd rather die than be disloyal."

"Oh, Shinichi." A single tear trickled down Ran's face. And for a while they looked at each other, beholding each other's beauty. Then Shinichi kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other, and as dawn's first light opens the eastern gate, only one thought lasted in their minds:

_I love you._

* * *

Edited: Forgot when ...


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

KudoEdogawa Presents...

""Always""

Chapter 2

The morning sun soaked into the room and shone onto Shinichi. He woke up, memories of the previous night still engrained deeply in his mind. It was one of the best nights he's had in quite a while, oh, why couldn't the night last?

Shinichi got up and took a shower. He has something to do...ah yes. He must get to England, his plane leaves at eleven, what time is it now? He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went back into his room. He looked at the clock...warm water droplets slid down his bare back as silence filled the room.

**"OH SHOOT!!!"**

It was already a quarter past ten! Why didn't he pack up before going to the Mouri's last night? Why??

Frantic, he put on some clothes without drying himself first, stuffed a bunch of clothes into a trunk, put on some socks, and ran out the door. Several moments later, he came running back, unlocked the door, went to his room, grabbed his forgotten password and prepared to leave again when he noticed something: his socks weren't matching. He cursed, today might be one of his worst days. He put on the right socks, and hurriedly ran out of the house, heading for the airport.

He got to the airport and sighed; he still has twenty minutes to spare, enough time to get his luggage checked-in. After he did so, he wandered to the boarding gate, and there she is, all dressed and waiting---his girlfriend Ran.

Time froze---how in the world did she know that he'd be here? Ran seemed to know what he was thinking and answered his question.

"Erm...I just wanted to give you a little something before you leave, but I don't know when your plane is, so I decided to come here and wait." said she.

_Argh, what kind of boyfriend am I?_ thought Shinichi. _I never told her when I'd be leaving, and even so, she's still determined to see me off._

"How long have you waited?" He asked at last, scared of the answer.

Ran hesitated, then said, "Since five in the morning..." she whispered.

Guilt struck him like a mighty hammer from the heaven. "Oh Ran, you didn't have to..." Ran stopped him by holding out a small box. He took it, and looked at Ran guiltily. The box was red with blue ribbons.

"Open it," she said. "It's for you."

There was a magnificent pendant inside, held by a string. Not only that, there's a picture of Shinichi and Ran enclosed inside the pendant that you can see through the glass in the center.

"Oh, Ran. I love you." Shinichi said and gave her a hug. "I promise, I won't let you worry about me this time, I'll call you from England every single day."

"Oh?" Ran sounds amused. "But what if I wanted to contact you?"

"I'll be at Akira-kun's house," Shinichi told her. "Remember? The smartest kid in our junior class, he moved to England now, I'll be staying at his house while I'm there... you _do_ have his number, don't you?"

Ran smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"We will start boarding the eleven o'clock flight to London." The P.A. announced suddenly, breaking their conversation.

"Well," said Shinichi. "That's me." He gave Ran a quick hug. "Take care," and he left. Ran watched him give his ticket, and go through the gate, and his image was lost in the busy crowd. Ran sighed, the same uncomfortable feeling struck her again... it felt exactly like five years ago, when they were at Tropical Island... when she lost Shinichi the first time. Time went by, and through the large window of the airport, Ran can see that the plane has begun to move, the engines roaring loudly.

Unable to control herself, Ran dashed forward and slammed her fist at the window. "NO!!!" she shouted. "DON'T GO!! SHINICHI!! STAY!!"

But the plane has already soared into the blue sky. Although the day looked so promising, Ran has never felt more dreadful. The security came to stop her. She lowered her head, embarrassed. After informing the security guard that she wasn't feeling well, she went home with an unknown fear in her heart.

"SHINICHI!! DON'T GO!!" Her own words are stuck in her mind, why hadn't she stopped him? She sat there eating dinner with her family, dinner was so enjoyable last night, why is it so different now?

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Ran said as she got up slowly and went for the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ran?" It was Shinichi! "I'm at Akira's house now." That was a relief to hear. "Well, I'm thinking of touring around first, do you want anything from London?"

Ran smiled, "No, I just want you to come back safely..."

"Don't worry, I will..."

_Will you, now?_

What was that? Ran shoved the thought aside. "Have fun in England," she said.

"Fun? At work? You must be kidding!" They both laughed and hung up.

The sun crept over the horizon, turn the Big Ben golden. The city of London became busy at once, people are moving all about, whether it be going to work, going to school, or just going to slack off for the day. Shinichi had to ask the manager of a certain bookstore some questions in order for someone's alibi to be established. With Akira's help the previous night, he knows exactly where and how to get to the bookstore. London is a busy place, with lots of shops all around, a particular jewelry shop caught Shinichi's attention. Ran had given him something, it's only polite for him, Ran's boyfriend, so buy her something in return.

Shinichi roamed around in the jewelry store...would Ran like this crystal angel pendant? Or does she prefer these emerald earrings? Or this golden ring, which has this heart-shaped ruby in the center?

"Ah...that is a very fine ring." A voice behind him said. It was the shopkeeper. "You know, there is a legend about this ring..."

Shinichi drove through the busy England streets, the ring sitting next to him, inside a box. He frowned as his mind flickered back to the so-called legend that the shopkeeper told him of.

"...It was said that long ago, there was a couple who loved each other very much. However, the man died in a tragic accident, and the girl was so sad that it touched even Cupid himself. Cupid dropped his bow and arrows and cried, his tears turning into red rubies which he gave to the girl to honor her lover. The rubies were evidence of their love. It was said that after the girl died, her rubies were given away, and whoever had possession of one of those gems, lived a fulfilling life with their other half. They call it 'The True Love,' and so it was said that if a man gave one of those gems to the woman he loves, they will be bonded together by Cupid's power and that they shall _always_ have each other's love. This is one of those rubies, and a very fine ring also."

Shinichi smiled to himself. This would be the perfect ring for his proposal. He had been planning his proposal for many weeks now, he wanted to take her to the restaurant that they went to before. He had booked the whole restaurant already and hired a violinist for the evening. It was going to be a candlelight dinner, and it was going to be the -perfect- proposal.

Drowned in his own thought, Shinichi had not noticed an incoming car as he made a sharp right turn. The approaching car honked and swerved around. Shinichi snapped back to the reality and turned the wheels so fast that the car flew and swirled in the air, crashed into the walls of a nearby building and finally falling back on the ground upside-down.

Shinichi groaned and tried to climb out of his car, an ugly cut on his forehead. Half of his body was able to escape the trapping of the ruined vehicle before he passed out. The pendant around his neck fell off and opened up upon contact with the hard ground. A gust of wind came by just then and blew the picture within, the picture of him and Ran, away...

Away...

* * *

Edited: 9-26-2004  
Note: I have been informed that this story turned out to be similar to the Chinese drama "Meteor Garden II" and I assure you that it wasn't intended to be. I have seen the first Meteor Garden, but haven't bothered to check out the second one until someone told me that this fic was similar. Also, old readers will find some major changes concerning the character "Shiho" in the later chapters.


	4. Chapter 3: Ceasing Memories

To the reviewer Tracy, as well as other readers::

Some of my Chinese friends told me that my story is similar to the Chinese TV show ""Meteor Garden 2,"" and they explained to me the overall story of it and it turned out that the story I had in mind was pretty similar to it (especially this chapter, according to them). So I guess now I'll try to make the rest of the story different.

=============================================================================================================

¡@

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

¡@

Chapter 3::

Shinichi looked out from inside his car..., the picture was flying away, he can't let it go. Holding on to the ruby ring, he struggled to get out of the car, to get to the picture...he fell out of the car and muttered one word that the other drive could just barely hear: "Ran..." and he fell unconscious.

"Doctor, is he going to be alright?"  
"I can't tell you for sure, he's been hurt pretty badly, there's a chance that he might not make it."

Shinichi opened one eye weakly, blurrily, he could see two people, a man clad in white, and the other--a girl. He muttered "Ran..." again, and passed out.

~*~

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A Japanese man groaned as he reached for his ringing phone. "Hello?"

"AKIRA-KUN!! AKIRA-KUN!!"

"M-Mouri?!"

"Tell me!! Where is Shinichi?"

"Kudo? He left a week ago," Akira said casually.

"What?!" Ran was devastated.

"A week ago he said that he was going to work on the case and then leave for Japan at night. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes! He hasn't called me since a week ago, and I do not think he came back. I called his house many time, and no one's ever there!" Tears streamed down Ran's eyes. "What if I lose him again?"

Akira was so shocked by this news that he almost dropped the phone. "Now..." he managed to say, "just...calm down, he told me where he's going, I'll go search for him...I'll call you if I found out anything." With that he hung up. He sighed. Kudo was the most clever student in their class, there's no way that he'd get lost, after all he _is_ a detective. Unless...something had happened to him...

Akira put on a coat and left.

---

Ran hung up after Akira did...there was no way that she's just gonna sit here and lose Shinichi for a second time. No, she was going to find him this time. Ran started packing, and after a few minute, she charged out of her room and shouted to her parents, "I'm going to England!"

Kogoro sat in front of his desk, blinking, and Eri walked out of the kitchen.

"Where is she going?" Eri asked her husband.

"I think she said 'Fingland.'"

"Fingland? Are you sure you don't mean 'Finland'?"

"Maybe, but what's she going there for?"

~*~

Akira was searching everywhere; he started off by going to the bookstore, but the manager of the store said that he's seen no such Japanese man who wears and entire suit of blue. This worried Akira, if Shinichi had never reached that bookstore...then where could he be? He then searched through every possible route that Shinichi might've taken--through marketplaces, cafes, everywhere. Tired, Akira sat against a wall and rested..., and what's this? Small pieces of broken glass is scattered everywhere..., this must be the place where that car accident took place a week ago that was reported on the news!

It was reported because the driver of the car had disappeared, although it was later confirmed that he had been sent to the hospital by someone else...wait! Did this car accident happen _a week ago_?

"...Nah, it couldn't be," Akira said aloud, ignoring that fact that Shinichi might be involved. Depressed of his failure, he went home.

~*~

Ran sat alone in the airport, holding her ticket tight. Just a week ago, she had said goodbye to Shinichi here, the more she thinks about it, the more she's mad at herself for not stopping him. Silent tears streamed down her face once again, she can't believe that she's losing him for a second time. Her grip tightened on her ticket, no matter, she's going to find her Shinichi. Tears of crystal droplets fell on the floor as two pairs shoes approached the watery stain.

"Ran-chan?!" A familiar voice called out to her. Ran raised her head to see who it was, and it happened to be her Osaka friend, Toyama Kazuha and her boyfriend--a detective like Shinichi, Hattori Heiji. Ran quickly wiped her tears off and forced a smile. "Hello Kazu-chan, Hattori-san."

"Are you alright?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, of course," Ran lied.

"But you're not..." Kazuha said. "You were crying...what's wrong?"

Tears started to swell up in Ran's eyes again, this time she allowed herself to wail loudly, resting herself in Kazuha's friendly comforts. By the time she had stopped crying, they were on the plane, it so happens that Kazuha and Heiji were going to England as well. They were both equally shocked when they heard of Shinichi's disappearance.

"But enough about my problems," Ran said, trying to change the topic. "I've promised him that I'd be strong, well, why are you two going to England?"

They turned silent. Until, after what seemed like eternity, Heiji broke the silence. "Kudo is in danger."

Kazuha instantly whacked Heiji in the head, **_"AS IF SHE REALLY NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!! ESPECIALLY WHEN KUDO HAS GONE MISSING!! USE YOUR BRAIN YOU AHOU~!!"_**

"She needs to know!" Heiji said, rubbing his head.

"Fine then..." Kazuha said, and went off muttering on her own.

"Hattori-kun, what do you mean...he's in danger?" Ran asked.

"We got the information about a week ago," Heiji explained. "Someone, who has deep hatred to Kudo, is trying to kill him."

Kazuha whacked him again. "You didn't have to sound so freaking serious!! Think of her feelings!!"

"No." Ran said sternly. "Let him continue."

Surprised by her reactions, Kazuha decided to quiet down, and Heiji continued. "This actually has something to do with Shinichi's disappearance. You see, when we first got wind of this news, we tried to contact Kudo immediately, but our attempts were futile. We then asked some of my friends to help me get some clues, and this is all we've got: A week ago, a Japanese male was involved in a car crash, and is now facing a life-and-death situation."

There was silence again. "But..." Ran said slowly. "It wasn't Shinichi...was it?"

"It could be, but we don't know. Although Kudo was supposed to be carrying his luggage, my friends have found no such thing. When the man was sent to the hospital, they took his stuff too. You know, for the passport and all that....for identity purposes. I guess we'll have to find out when we get there. But for now, rest...I think you need it...recover some of those tear drops, eh?"

Ran smiled weakly at Heiji's weak attempt to cheer her up.

~*~

It's been a few days since the car crash...thank God..., Shinichi lived. For the first time in the past couple of days, he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. A girl was sitting next to him, fast asleep. He had seen this girl before, but where, he could not recall. The girl seems to know that Shinichi woke up, she stretched and yawned. He has no clue where he was and whatever the heck had happened. He reached for his head where a large bandage is covering the wound that he had gotten during the car crash.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" She said energetically. "You speak Japanese right? I've heard you mutter Japanese in your sleep. So how are you?"

Shinichi was silent.

"Oh, right, sorry. I mean, for God's sake, I made you crash...and now I'm here trying to befriend you. But I'm really sorry though, see, I even paid for your medical fees! My name's Shiho, nice to meet you." She said cheerily and held out her hand.

(For the purpose of this story...let's assume that ""Shiho"" is a brand new character).

Shinichi stared at her hand, as if not knowing what to do.

"Erm..." Shiho said. "Oh, I know!" She reached into her pocket for a small, golden pendant, and showed it to Shinichi. "This is yours, right? It fell off your neck when the car crashed."

¡@

_You will _always _have my love, and I mean _ always_, and may life end when I end loyalty._

¡@

Shinichi reached for the pendant..."Argh!" he groaned as a sharp pain seized his mind. "Ugh....."

"I'm sorry!" Shiho said. "I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, I was just hoping to help you out." She reached for her pockets again, and took out the ruby ring. "But this has got to be yours, you were clutching onto it."

¡@

_"Shinichi, do you truly love me?"  
"Oh, Ran. That's a foolish question to ask; of course I truly love you. And you will _always_ have my love, and I mean _always_, and may life end when I end loyalty, for I vow that my heart is yours alone."_

¡@

"Oh, and you were muttering a word all the time...'Ran.'" That had done it. Shinichi stood up on the bed and screamed. "ALWAYS!! ALWAYS!! AARGH...AHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Shiho asked. Of course he isn't! Shinichi fell off the bed, stood up, stared at Shiho with sweat and a painful expression on his face. He grabbed onto Shiho's wrists and lifted her up.

"ALWAYS!! YOU WILL ALWAYS....AAARGH!! CAN'T.......**THINK OF ANYTHING!!!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"**

¡@

To Be Continued....

==========================================================================================================


	5. Chapter 4: Complications

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

¡@

Chapter 4::

"AAAAAARGH!! CAN'T. THINK OF ANYTHING!!!" Shinichi screamed. Holding on to his head, Shinichi dashed out of the room.

Shiho stared in shock, "Oh, don't tell me..., what have I done?" She muttered, and ran after Shinichi.

¡@

~*~

¡@

Ran, Kazuha, and Heiji met up with Akira, and the four of them ran around London and its nearby district, searching every hospital for the signs of Shinichi. They were dashing in and out different hospitals, stopping all cars and pedestrians for any information. The sun was slowly sinking, and they could've sworn they've searched every single hospital.

"Damn it!" Heiji cursed. "Where the hell on earth could he be?!" He dropped to the ground, and slammed his fist down..., on sharp glass.

The four of them suddenly realized where they are--the scene of the accident!

"Ah!" Akira exclaimed. "There's another hospital not far from here! He's got to be there, because this is the scene of the accidents, and I guess they'd want to get him to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Heiji stared. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS TO US SOONER!?" He raised his fist, about to hit Akira.

"Stop it, Heiji." Kazuha said, blocking his punch. Akira sighed a sigh of relief. "We can beat him up later." Akira started to whimper again.

With Ran, more determined than ever; Heiji and Kazuha, more pissed than ever; and Akira, more scared than ever. The four of them ran for the last hospital, just hoping that Aphrodite, goddess of love, would be on their side to re-united Ran and Shinichi. However...within the hospital, a brown-haired girl was busy making preparations to leave the hospital. A man who has apparently lost his memory could not stay in the hospital any longer, as if it's torturing him in some way or other.

The man, now impatient, was annoyed of the fact that it was taking so slow to get him out of the hospital. "Can you please be faster?!" He shouted to the lady at the counter in English. The poor woman, under the pressure, worked extra fast and gave Shiho a piece of paper to sign. Shiho, however, was stunned by the fact that Shinichi can speak English quite well. It took her awhile to realize that Shinichi was shouting at her to sign the paper. After she had done so, they left together, hopped on to Shiho's undamaged car, and drove away, not noticing the four helpless Japanese teens that just ran into the hospital, and not knowing that it was a mistake to leave.

Breathless, Ran ran to the counter. "Excuse me, we're trying to find my friend. We think he was sent here a week ago due to a car crash." Kazuha, who had poor English, was surprised at how well Ran speaks the language. "He's a Japanese male that's about a bit taller than I am."

"Oh yes," the lady said. "He just left with his friends a minute ago." Ran was scared. Friend? Which friend could it have been? "I'm so glad you came, it seems like he left his passport here." She handed Ran the passport and went on helping other people.

Ran stayed where she was, slowly, she opened the passport, and again cried. It's him alright, the person in the car crash, the owner of this passport. She looked at the passport again, and there was Shinichi's picture, and the name "Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh, by the way." The woman added, seeing that Ran is still there. "I would prefer not to startle your friend, he's lost his memory."

Well duh! Now it makes sense..., why else would her Shinichi walk away with someone else?

_Kudo is in danger._ Heiji's words came back to her. _Someone is trying to kill him._

"Hattori!!" Ran shouted. What was she doing? This isn't the time to be crying over her boyfriend, what if the person who took him away was the very person who was trying to kill him?! "Hattori!!"

"Nani? What is it?"

"Shinichi lost his memory and someone took him away!" Fear struck Heiji, Kazuha, and Akira. Ran started telling them what the lady had told them, and the four of them started to discuss the matter.

A man clothed in black was leaning against a wall near them. He had followed them all the way from Japan, from Osaka. His cruel lips curled into an evil grin when he heard that Kudo Shinichi was now completely defenseless. He pushed the door open and left, allowing a strong gust of wind to enter, the wind had hit Ran, giving her a weird feeling. She knew, somehow she knew that Shinichi was in good hands, and due to her blabbers, Shinichi was truly in danger.

¡@

~*~

¡@

The silver car pulled up to a sophisticated estate. It wasn't particularly large and marvelous, nor was it particularly small and crappy. It looks just like houses that rich people, such as Shinichi himself, would live in. Within the car, Shiho pressed a button on the remote, and the front gate opened up, revealing an Italian looking fountain and the entrance to the house. Shinichi and Shiho got out of the car.

"Welcome to my humble home." Shiho said as she led Shinichi into the house. "I have many empty rooms, since I live by myself, so you can choose..." She stopped as Shinichi walked into a room and slammed the door. "Or yeah, you can have that room."

Shinichi locked the door and explored this new environment. It's a simple room, with a bed, a chair, a mirror, a door leading to the bathroom, and the door leading to the backyard. Shinichi sat down on the bed and strained his brain to think. His memory is blurry, yet in the back of his mind, he could see a figure. It was a woman with brown hair, standing there in his mind. "Who are you?" Shinichi wondered aloud, but the figure grows more distant and foreign every second, and less recognizable, until finally, it was no more than a blob of blur.

Headache struck Shinichi yet again, he sat on his bed to rest, and slowly fell asleep. There she was again, this time, she was more clear. She smiled at him, "C'mon! Shinichi! Come!" She ran and dissolved within a mist of blurs.

"Wait!! Come back!! I need to know who I am! Come back!" He ran after her, he ran, and ran, and fell with a thud. Shinichi woke up on the floor. He searched his mind again, but this time, he found nothing of his past.

He left his room and saw Shiho standing there, greeting him with a morning smile. "Hello," she said. "Shall we go out for breakfast? And then, I'll take you around the city!" Shinichi stayed where he was. Shiho seized his hand, "Come on! Let's go already!"

Shiho definitely knew her way around the city. She took Shinichi almost anywhere in just one day, they toured every major sight-seeing place, went to every little shop and parlor, and ate every delicacy there is to eat. The sun has sunk, and the silver crescent moon was rising, illuminating the park where Shinichi and Shiho were both laughing at Shiho's jokes.

"It's great to see that you're much more cheerful now..." she paused, "...Shinichi."

Shinichi let out a long sigh. "To be absolutely honest with you. I detest that name. Don't ask me why, I just do. My mind's been hurting for the past few days and it's all because of an identity that is now forgotten.

"I'm just so confused about everything right now; I want to find out who I am and rediscover myself..., yet at the same time I feel that it would not be the right thing to do. Argh! I hate this! What has Fate done to my life? Why have I done to deserve this?! Argh!!"

Shiho laid an comforting hand on Shinichi's arm. "Don't worry, even if Fate has meddled with your life, he has also sent me here to help you out. In fact, you know what? The first thing we do tomorrow, is to go to the airport, and let's go to Japan and rediscover yourself."

"There's just one small problem, Shiho..."

"What is it?"

"I haven't a passport."

"Oh, no biggie, we'll go back to the hospital to get it, or we could get you a new one." Shiho said.

"Alright then, as first step to my rediscovery, let's get some ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Shiho agreed in excitement.

"By the way," Shinichi added. "You're paying."

Shiho chased Shinichi through the park, the two of them laughing whole-heartedly, not noticing a man at the entrance of the park. The sparks of the cigar that he was smoking illuminated his dark clothes and his face of dark features.

The man's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Laugh while you can, Kudo. Soon...you will not be able to. Ha ha ha!!" The man left the park while laughing a laugh that sent chills up everyone's spines.

¡@

~*~

¡@

Ran, Kazuha, and Heiji had moved into Akira's house. The three visitor quickly chose a room and unloaded their packages. Kazuha, Heiji, and Akira decided to go out for dinner, not wanting to leave Ran behind, they knocked on her door but to no reply. Kazuha tried to open the door only to find that Ran had locked herself within the room.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha knocked on the door.

"Oy! Ran!" Heiji shouted, and hit the door violently. Only to receive yet another whack over the head from Kazuha.

"Shut up! and listen!" They quieted down and through the thickness of the door they could hear Ran's muffled sobs. Her cries saddened her friends, and Heiji motioned Kazuha and Akira to leave her alone. 

They left silently to dinner, giving Ran the privacy that she needs. As soon as she heard the front door close, she wailed as loud as one could ever wail. Her crystal-like tear drops falling onto the soft mattress that she was sitting on, she can no longer control her tears, she let them fall freely. Just a week ago, they were there, in front of Cupid, and Shinichi vowed his love to her, but today, Ran was sure that she had lost that love--how can she still have that love if her Shinichi doesn't remember her? She reached into her bag and took out a picture of her and Shinichi, taken on Christmas of the previous year. She ran her finger over Shinichi's handsome face.

"Shinichi..." she whispered. Still holding their picture, she went on to the balcony and shouted, "**SHINICHI!! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!! SHINICHI!! I'M WAITING FOR YOU!! I'VE WAITED FOR YOU ONCE, AND I'LL WAIT AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT IT GETS TO GET YOU BACK TO ME AGAIN!! I LOVE YOU!!**

**SHINICHI!!!**"

==============================================================================================================

I'm still trying to stray from the ""Meteor Garden"" storyline, yet at the same time keep some of the complications that I had originally thought of...

Anyway...I might turn this into a S/S soon...one might never know the cruel things that Fate can do to you...*sighs*


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows of the Past

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

Chapter 5::

The night wind blew gently on the trio's faces. They walked slowly, in depression, through the streets of London. The street lights, as if influenced by them, seemed more dimmed than ever. As the three wandered into the park, Heiji took out Shinichi's passport, and wondered where his friend might be. A sudden gust of wind snatched the passport out of his hands, and, under the command of Fate, the wind carried the passport to the other side of the park and landed it in front of the memory-lost man.

"What's this?" Shiho said, walking up from behind Shinichi. She went up to the fallen object and picked it up. "My gosh," she whispered after realizing what she was holding. "Kudo! This is your passport!"

"That means..." he said slowly.

"WE CAN GO TO JAPAN!!" The two finished together.

"Man, this is great!!" He said, not noticing a car that was silently following them.

Then it happened, Shinichi and Shiho walked right past Heiji, Kazuha, and Akira. Shock came into their eyes, right when Heiji was about to grab Shinichi, the car revved the engine and charged at Shinichi. "Watch out, Kudo!!" Heiji had shouted as the five of them each dodged the charging car. The car had stopped, and the driver lowered the window of the car door and aimed a gun right at Shinichi.

"Run!!" Shiho shouted and pushed Shinichi just as the bullets barely missed the two of them. The driver drove away after his failure, and Shinichi's friends had lost the first opportunity to get him back.

"What was that?" Kazuha panted as Heiji helped her get up from the ground.

"The enemy...he has started his plans to kill Kudo." Heiji said. "C'mon, let's go back, we need to tell Ran about this."

The three of them arrived at Akira's house and Ran was standing there, in the living room. A sigh of relief escaped her at the sight of her friends.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are alright!" She said and hugged Kazuha. "I heard gun shots coming from the park, and I was worried that you guys might be involved!" The solemn look on Heiji's face told her otherwise. "What's wrong...? What happened? You _weren't_ involved, were you?"

"No," said he. "We weren't."

"Then's what's-"

"But Kudo was." Ran's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, Heiji!! Tell me that he is well!!"

"He is. We saw him at the park, and someone tried to ran him over, and shoot him. But he, with another girl, ran away."

Although Ran has questions about this 'other girl,' however, she needed to know why her beloved detective was in danger.

"I will tell you everything I know now." Heiji said, and they sat down in the living room. "Two years ago, shortly after the downfall of the Black Organization, a man by the name of Kageoni Hoyami and his band of fellow accomplices had broken into the national security bank and stolen a large amount of gold from it.

"Their plan was to meet up after 15 years, when this case had died down, to find the hidden goods and split it among their party of 11. Each of the 11 member of the crime held a code. a code to the key of the vault. You see, their vault was protected by a computer security system that requires 10 codes and 1 final key to unlock the vault.

"However, Kageoni was facing serious financial problems at that time, and he allowed his greed to take over. He plotted the death of nine other members of the crime. One by one, his friends would die under his blood-stained hands, and he successfully found the nine codes kept by the accomplices. He allowed the tenth to live, for the tenth was working for the government, and could help him in case something should happen, as the tenth was also a part of Kageoni's conspiracy.

"And it was a wise decision to let the tenth live. For as soon as he had killed the ninth, Kudo had already solved the case and surround the residence of the ninth victim. Kageoni tried to escape the police forces, but was in the end arrested for mass murder.

"Kageoni had lost everything that night, he was so close to getting all the gold for himself and get away with it, and Kudo pops up out of nowhere and ruins his life. And for two years he had stayed in jail. Last week, about a day after Kudo left for England, Kageoni was released."

"What?!" Ran, Kazuha, and Akira exclaimed. Heiji silenced them with a hand.

"The tenth accomplice, who he did not kill, became a judge these past two years. And on a jail visit, he killed the patrolling officer. He disguised Kageoni with the officer's clothes, and left with the man. Kageoni persuaded the man to give him the last code and they'll split the gold. But as soon as he had gotten the tenth password, he killed him."

"But..., why must he seek revenge on Shinichi? Why can't he just grab his gold and leave?" Ran questioned.

"Because he couldn't. That night, when Kageoni was arrested, Kudo searched his house and found the key. Kudo took the key, so if Kageoni really wants his gold, he needs to find that key first, and to find the key, he'd need to find..."

"...Shinichi." Ran finished.

"They found a note next to the tenth accomplice's dead body. Written in blood were the words '_Kudo Shinichi is next._' Not only that, this is the perfect time if he wants to kill Kudo; Kudo is completely defenseless and know not about himself and what to do in times of danger."

Each of them slept fruitlessly that night, especially Ran. She had an awful nightmare that involves herself finding Shinichi's dead body, clutching onto a note written in blood which says "Always." She had dreamt that Shinichi walking away from her and held hands with another girl. She had heard multiple gunshots and wheels squealing and Shinichi screaming. She could hear herself screaming, screaming.

She awoke in the middle of night, sweating, grateful that it was only a dream.

~*~

Ran had left Akira's house early in the morning that day. She left a note: '_Please do not worry about me, I'm only going for a walk, to calm myself, I might not be back for breakfast, so don't wait for me. With love, Ran._'

Ran was walking slowly on the unfamiliar London streets. the cold, morning air brushing her long, brown hair. The street lights have turned themselves off as the sun arrives from the horizon. Just as Shinichi had witnessed, the whole city became lively in an instant. 'London is beautiful,' she thought. 'Why couldn't life be like this?' She ate her breakfast alone in a small parlor, and resumed her stroll.

She came to the airport, and wandered aimlessly into the airport. Or, maybe it wasn't so aimless, maybe Fate had planned it. For as soon as she entered the airport, she saw Shinichi and Shiho. She let out a gasp. They were packed and in disguised. She walked slowly towards them, and the small voices of the distant conversation told her that they were headed for Japan. She saw Shinichi nod a thank to the woman at the counter, and they left.

"Why are they going back to Japan?" She wondered aloud, and gasped again. Following close behind them was a man dressed in black, Ran had seen this man before in the hospital, as well as in her dream! _He must be Kageoni!_ She thought. Then she realized the danger of this matter--Kageoni is following him back to Japan!

Making sure that she attracts no attention from the murderer, Ran dashed out of the airport, desperately needing to find Heiji.

===========================================================================================================

Yay!! The fifth chapter (not counting the prologue) is done!! Then again, so is the seventh chapter...I seriously have too much time on my hands...considering I have like five or six projects for school due tomorrow. Well, I am a big procrastinator...*shrugs*


	7. Chapter 6: Home, Not So Sweet, Home

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

Chapter 6::

Kudo Shinichi was walking next to Shiho, they were going to Japan, they were going to help Shinichi rediscover his lost self. However, they did not realized that they were being followed by a mass murderer who was trying to kill the great detective. Nor did they notice a brown-haired girl running out of the airport, needing to warn her friends about this.

Mouri Ran, who wasn't especially good at remembering her way, had surprisingly reached Akira's house without getting lost even once. She reached the front door, rang the doorbell, and leaned against the door. Heiji opened the door, causing her to fall backwards into him.

"Ow...watch it, lady!" Heiji said, he was knocked on to the ground by the force of the falling Ran. "See who finally decided to show up for breakfast."

"Oh, shut up!" Ran said crossly. "This isn't the time to be eating breakfast! I just saw Shinichi!"

"Really?!" Heiji jumped to his feet.

"And Kageoni was following him." Ran finished her sentence.

"What?!"

"I was at the airport, and I saw Shinichi with that other girl, I think they were going back to Tokyo. And there was this man dressed in black, who was following them back to Japan."

"What's with the commotion?" Kazuha said, walking to the front door to see what's up. A moment later, Akira had came as well. Ran sat them down and explained to them what she had saw, and why she was sure that the man was Kageoni.

Heiji jumped to his feet once again after Ran had finished, and in a commanding tone, he said: "Ran and Kazuha, pack up and start up the car, I'll contact Officer Megure right now." He rushed into his room for his cell phone. "Oh, Akira," he added later, "thanks for letting us stay."

"No," said Akira. "I'm going with you as well. Kudo is my friend also, and if it weren't for my stupidity, you guys would've found him already. I have to make it up to you guys."

Heiji hesistated. "Alright then, pack up and meet us at the airport." And he left with Ran and Kazuha on the car that they had rented.

Akira walked slowly to his room and packed some clothes. He reached deep into his closet and pulled out a gun. Carefully, he dissembled the gun and placed the different parts in different places of his luggage. He put on a black leather jacket, "At last, Kageoni," he said while zipping the zipper of his jacket. He took out what seems to be a family portrait, packed it into his backpack, and headed for the airport.

~*~

_Oh, Heaven, please shield Shinichi from harm. Oh please._ Ran sat in her seat with Kazuha next to her. Her eyes were closed, her head bowed, her hands clutching onto her knees, and trying very hard not to start crying. _ Ugh! This is all my fault! If only I had stopped him, if only! Ugh Ran! Pull yourself together, what's done has been done, and what hasn't won't be. All you can do now is go with the flow and hope for the best._

She sat there listening to Kazuha shouting at a cursing Heiji. Their flight was seven hours behind Shinichi's, however, there was a flight that was two hours earlier than their current one. Heiji had offered large amount of money to get themselves on to that packed flight. He's tried flirting with the young lady at the counter, but only to get smacked in the face by Kazuha. In the end, he took out his father's police badge and commanded the lady, but the airport security ignored the fact that he was the second-best detective in Japan and threatened to arrest him if he don't shut up. Cursing the airport in Japanese, he agreed to take this flight.

On the flight that was seven hours ahead of them...

~*~

Shiho stretched as she got out of her seat. "Finally," she said. "I get to see Japan again."

Shinichi looked out of the slowly stopping aircraft. "So this is Japan." He awed.

_Behold it while you can, you loser._ Thought the man sitting a few seats behind them.

Shinichi and Shiho had claimed their baggage and wandered into the lobby of the Japanese airport..."OH!! KUDO-KUN!!" The voice was familiar. Shinichi searched for the owner of the voice and found a chubby officer in brown running towards him.

"No, get away from me!" Shinichi cried and ran from Megure.

"Ugh," Megure grunted. "Men! Restrain Kudo-kun, he needs help!" At the command of the officer, at least two dozen policemen-in-disguised ran towards the memory-lost detective.

One of the officers tackled Shinichi and restrained him on the ground. "I'm sorry, Kudo." It was yet another familiar voice, which belonged to Takagi. "But this is for your own good." He took out Conan's old stun-gun watch and aimed it at the struggling detective.

However, at that moment, Kageoni had walked into the lobby. "Damn, cops!" he had shouted aloud. Megure, being an experienced and wise officer, turned and recognized Kageoni right away.

"Kageoni?!" He exclaimed, attracting the attention of the other officers. "We'll get you this time!" Megure and his men ran after the escaping Kageoni. Shinichi, taking the chance, punched the distracted Takagi and ran away with Shiho.

Outside the airport, Kageoni had hijacked a taxi and drove away, despite the fact that bullets are penetrating through the windows. "Damn," Megure cursed. And he headed back to the airport, hoping to see that Takagi had stunned Shinichi..., but it was not so. As he turned and started to head back, he saw the detective and Shiho hop on another taxi and the driver drove away.

Megure waited somberly in the airport for the next two aircrafts to arrive so he can inform Shinichi's friends of this news.

~*~

Ran stood in front of the door of the agency, what hope does _she_ have of getting Shinichi back if even the police couldn't do it? She opened the door, and with a forced smile, she managed to say: "I'm home!"

Eri came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter tight. "Oh, Ran-chan, everything will be alright, you'll find him." Ran hugged her mother back and allowed herself to cry a little.

"'Finland, Finland.' Some 'Finland' it was that she went to! Making me fly all the way over there to tell her Shinichi disappeared, only to learn that she's already in _'England_,'" Kogoro complained loudly. Eri whipped out a frying pan as if out of nowhere and chucked it at Kogoro, who, sitting near the office window, was knocked backwards, and fell out of the open window. Giggling at this scene, Ran could hear her father cursing.

"Mom, I'm alright, just a little tired." And she went back to her room. Heiji and Kazuha are going back to Osaka, and as of Akira, they haven't really seen him ever since they got off the plane. Ran unpacked her things and sat at her table, staring blankly at the picture sitting on her desk. That picture had always been there, it was a picture of her and Shinichi, taken at Tropical Island a few years ago, this picture had always brought her great troubles. Because all she can ever do is stare at the picture, imagining that Shinichi's back at her side. When Shinichi came back, she had thought that those days are over for good..., but now she knows that she's wrong.

Ran opened her window to let in the lonely night air, and she stared out into the night sky, where the planet Venus was shining in sympathy to Ran.

_Do you know that I'm waiting?  
Waiting for you,  
From the bottom of the ocean,  
To the highest of the Heavens,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll always be waiting for you._

Ran sighed and went to sleep, and somewhere in Tokyo, Shinichi and Shiho are somewhere at a ramen house, eating delicious ramen and joking around with each other. Ran shut her eyes.

_Whether it be shattered in the wind,  
Or frozen in the cold,  
Wherever your heart lies,  
I'll always love you.  
I'll always wait for you.  
Do you know that I'm waiting?  
Waiting, waiting, waiting,  
Waiting for you to return to me._

~*~

Shinichi and Shiho have spent the whole day touring the city, re-exploring this unfamiliar home, they went to the greatest shopping malls, watched the best movies, and ate at the most expensive restaurants. It was a perfect day, except the strange fact that everyone in Tokyo seems to know him, not only that, girls towered over him asking for autographs at the mall. And when they passed by the police department building, officers outside the building saluted Shinichi.

"Hey, who the heck are you? It seems like everyone simply loves you." Shiho said after the day's adventure, they were heading back to what Shiho calls her "Japan House."

"Man, who the heck are _you_? You're all rich and has tons of houses and everything." Shinichi countered. Shiho, not wanting to answer, continued to walk with Shinichi through the park that they were in.

Heiji and Kazuha, who had just dropped off Ran at the detective agency, was heading back to Osaka. Heiji was driving while cursing the Tokyo police force, when Kazuha's exploding voice shouted: "**KUDO!!**" Heiji stopped so suddenly that the car behind them almost crashed into them. The car behind them honked, cursed, and drove away.

Heiji got out of his car, and in his loudest voice, his most superior tone, shouted out to his best friend and rival.

**_"KUDO SHINICHI!!!"_**

==========================================================================================================


	8. Chapter 7: The Confrontation: Heiji

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7::

"Kudo Shinichi!!" Heiji ran towards his friend. "There's no escaping now Kudo. You're coming with us to meet Ran." He grabbed on to Shinichi and forced him to leave.

"Let go of me you big loser!" He managed to free himself. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

"I want you to come with me to recover your memory!"

"You can't force him!" Shiho interrupted. "He's very disturbed right now!"

Heiji stared at Shiho. "It's okay, Shiho," Shinichi said. "I think he knows me..., I want to talk to him, alone."

Still slightly worried, Shiho left, leaving Shinichi standing there with Heiji, and Kazuha still waiting in the car.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" Shinichi questioned.

"I am Hattori Heiji," Heiji replied, annoyed. "I am the most famous detective in the west, also the second most famous detective in all of Japan, or even, in the world."

"Second? Who's the first?"

There was a brief silence...then...

"......, you are." Heiji said. "You, Kudo Shinichi, are the world's greatest detective. About four years ago, you encountered the most dangerous underground crime ring. They fed you a drug that was supposed to kill you, however, instead of dying, your body rapidly devolved yourself into a seven-year old.

"For two years you hid your true identity and hoped for clues of that organization, hoping to find an antidote to bring your old self back. Then two years ago, your chance came, the organization's activity increased highly. With carefully plotted plans, you, a seven-year old, was able to completely mess up one of their most dangerous experiments. Their base was destroyed, along with their leader, and the few survivors were arrested. You were able to retrieve a permanent antidote and turn back into Kudo Shinichi.

"Then, a week ago, you came to England, hoping to find some evidence for the case that you're currently working on. However, you were involved in a car crash and lost your memory."

As Heiji's talking, Shinichi could see more images in his head. There was a boy, clothed in blue with a red bow tie, surrounded by other kids: a girl, a boy, and another boy who was kind of fat. The image shifted to two cruel-looking man in black, one of which had blonde hair and laughed menacingly. He could see the red ruby ring, slowly fading into images of the car crash, and the picture being blown away.

"Kudo! You have to come with me! We can help you!" Heiji shouted and attempted to grab Shinichi.

"No!" Shinichi yelled and struggled with Heiji. "No! No! No!" He grabbed his head again in agony. "Who are you?!" He shouted at the image inside her head--the girl with the brown hair, always waiting for him. "No!" he said again. "I won't go with you! I can't go with you!"

Heiji was stunned, and after a while, he said. "You're having feelings for that Shiho girl, aren't you?"

Shinichi's eyes widened, and a feeling so familiar, yet so foreign came in his heart. What is this feeling? Adoration? He's pretty sure he's felt it before? But how? When? How can he have had this feeling with someone else before? There is no memory of such person who is so sweet and kind and helpful to him that can make him feel this.

"No!! Stop it!!" Shinichi grabbed his head again and ran away.

"Oy!! Kudo!!!" Heiji yelled, and started to chase after Shinichi.

"Stop, Heiji." Kazuha said from the car. Heiji walked slowly back to the car.

"I tried, yet I failed." Heiji said sadly as he sat down on the driver's seat next to Kazuha.

"It's alright," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Give him time, he just needs some time alone to really think about it. I bet you soon he'll be back with us." She gave Heiji another kiss and they drove back to the agency, thinking that they might as well stay in Tokyo to see how things turn out.

~*~

Shinichi ran the whole night, and finally stopped until the crack of dawn, he came to a place--Mouri Detective Agency--it looked familiar to him, but he really don't have anymore energy to think about it. There was a cafe beneath the agency, he decided that he'd have breakfast there.

He sat alone at his table, slowly sipping a cup of coffee. He watched as a woman walked past the window and came in the cafe. She had her hair tied up in a bun, holding a briefcase, and looking very superior, Shinichi thought that she must be a teacher or a lawyer or something. Eri walked into the cafe, looked around...

"Shinichi-kun!!" She shouted. Shinichi looked up, it was that woman, she knew him! An automatic feeling of fear and rejection struck Shinichi, however, he did not hide from her, somehow he know that that she is wise, and she may be the person that can actually help him.

"Shinichi!!" Eri said again, walking towards him. "I would like to talk to you." That unknown fearful feeling about this lady made Shinichi gulp. "I know you have a lot of confusion." Eri said, sitting down opposite of Shinichi. "And I know what happened. The Osaka teen, Hattori Heiji, dropped by last night and told me what happened. I will help you."

~*~

Ran was wandering around her hometown. Somehow, without Shinichi, nothing feels right. She decided that she would go to the shopping mall...coincidentally, the blonde girl also had the same idea.

Ran wandered around the mall the entire morning, and then deciding that she's hungry and went to the food court. She sat at the food court alone, eating her lunch, until a pretty, blonde girl came up to her. "Hey, hey!" Shiho said in a cheery voice. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, go ahead." Ran said, glad to have some company. They ate lunch together and got to know each other.

"My name's Shiho, I just came from England." Shiho said while biting down on her chicken sandwich.

"Really?! I just returned from a trip to England as well!" Ran replied.

"Cool! Why did you go there?" Shiho asked.

"Well, um, I was just touring." Ran lied.

"I see. Well, what's your name?" Shiho asked.

"Ran, Mouri Ran." Ran said, dipping her fries into ketchup.

"Nice to meet you, Ran!" Shiho offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!' Ran shook the hand.

They spent the rest of the day together, shopping for clothes and complimenting on each other, offering to pay for each other, and talking about their hobbies. They parted by sundown, each feeling more cheerful despite each of their events the previous night. They gave each other their phone number, ready to become great friends, and unknowing that they will be fighting for their love against each other really soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡@


	9. Chapter 8: The Confrontation: Eri

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8::

"I really have no idea what I am supposed to do..." Shinichi said sadly. "A part of me wants recover my memories, while another part of me is struggling to keep it like this. It's such a strange feeling, I don't know why that part of me wants it this way."

Eri sat there listening to him, slowly sipping her coffee.

"It's really weird. Somehow..., I feel scared of knowing who I am."

Eri lowered her coffee cup. "I guess you're afraid of knowing who you really are, or you've found out something that you've misinterpreted, or..." she paused. "It could be that you're enjoying your new life, your new memory."

An image of Shiho came to Shinichi's mind, that familiar yet foreign feeling struck his heart. The image of the brown-haired girl came to his mind also, who are you? "I think it's all three..." Shinichi said at last.

"Well, do you know who you are?"

Shinichi nodded slowly, "The Osaka teen told me..., I'm the world's greatest detective, and I think it's that identity that's making me afraid. He told me the story of how I was shrunken..., I feel endangered."

"Have you found out anything else about your past which completely disgusted the current you?"

Shinichi thought about it, and said, "That Osaka detective..., he said he's my best friend, but to me, he feels so rude..., and foreign and distant."

"Bah, don't mind him." Eri waved an impatient hand. "That guy's a nice guy..., he's been one of your most trustworthy friends, although he could get a little hot-tempered sometimes. I think he didn't tell you even half of your life, especially..." She paused. She had learn of the Shiho girl from Heiji the previous night, if she told him about Ran now..., it's gonna make him more miserable. But what if he doesn't have feelings for Shiho? Would it be safe to tell him? Eri decided to make sure. "Is there any part of your new memory that you like?"

Without hesitating, Shinichi nodded.

"Is it that Shiho girl who helped you out?"

Shinichi nodded again, confirming Eri's fears. Although Eri didn't tell Shinichi about Ran, Shinichi now had a clue about who that other girl in his mind could be..., and he didn't want her to be who she is anymore. He wants Shiho to be in that place in his mind.

"Well," Eri said after a long while of silence. "Do whatever you want. You can get your butt outta here and never come back, or you can stay and try to find out who you are. But whatever your choice is, know this: we'll forever be your friends and family, and we'll always be supporting you no matter what your decision is."

Shinichi nodded a grateful thanks as Eri got up to leave. "Follow your heart," she said, and left.

Shinichi left a while after and headed for Shiho's house. Eri's support had made him felt better..., he wanted to do what he wants: to leave Japan with Shiho and start a new life. But no, not yet. He wants to find out about that other girl first, he wants to find out what Eri didn't tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah...I know, it's a short and crappy chapter. I tried to make Eri sound all helpful and all that..., but I couldn't. For one, I've never lost my memory, so I wouldn't know what troubles there'd be. For two, I'm not a psychologist, nor do I study psychology, so I don't know how to make Eri help Shinichi.

I'm sorry for this crappy chapter...But I hope think the next few chapters could be good...I'm thinking of climbing to the climax in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: The Prelude to the Storm

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright already people..., stop trying to make me change the coupling!! The story may have some surprising plot twists just yet...*wink*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9::

_December 24th_

Ran looked up from her diary...it's been quite a while since that she wrote in it. The last entry was written about seven months ago, when she planned a surprise birthday party for him. _At least one thing won't change this year,_ she thought to herself, _He's still won't remember his own birthday..._ She let out a long sigh and started to write again.

_It's been a while since I last wrote, these past few months have just been so uneventful..., well, except the fact that I have lost Shinichi for the second time in my life._ She looked at the picture next to her sorrowfully. _Just a week or two ago, Shinichi had to go on a business trip in England, and he was involved in a car accident and lost his memory._

_I'm such a cry baby..., over these past few days I've cried a gazillion times, I don't think I have any more tears to cry with. Of course, the police have been informed of this, and everyone's searching for him. But even if we do find him? What would we do? We can't force him to recover his memory..., and according to Heiji, he's traveling with this other girl......._

_I think I'm losing his love._

_Mom and Dad's been arguing a lot. Dad insists that I move on and find another guy, although Mom argued with him that it wasn't Shin-kun's fault that he lost his memory. I don't understand, why does Daddy hate him so much? Okay, so he lied to us and stayed in our house, so he's been spending time with me and even showered with me. But so what? Why doesn't Daddy understand that I love my Shin-kun and will always love him no matter what?_

_It's Christmas tomorrow...I'm going to be spending it all alone again this year...there won't even be Conan next to me. Oh well, anyway, I met someone new yesterday, her name is Shiho. I met her when I went to the mall yesterday, she's a great person, and from what she said, I'll bet she's really smart, and I think she's really rich also. She keeps on paying for me, so I bought her something for Christmas tomorrow._

_It's the cutest brooch ever, it's crystal and in the shape of an angel...pure...just like her! I have to call her to meet her tomorrow...gah! But Kazu-chan and Hattori-kun invited me to spend the day with them, too! I guess I'll hand Shiho her gift in the morning._

~*~

"Shiho?"  
"Yes, Shinichi?"  
"Erm... I um..."  
"What is it?"  
"............... I think I love you..."  
"Oh, Shinichi..."

~*~

Ran closed her diary and picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Shiho's number.

"Moshi, moshi?" It was a man, a man answered it, that voice sounds so much like Shinichi...could it? Nah, it couldn't've been.

"Um...may I speak to Shiho-san?" Ran asked.

"Chotto..." Through the phone Ran could hear the voice yelling, "Shiho! It's for you!!"

A second later, Shiho was on the line. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Um, Shiho-san, it's Ran."

"Ah! Ran-chan!! What's up? By the way, don't call me Shiho-san...I feel old if you call me that!"

"Gomen..., hey, who was it that picked up the phone?" Ran asked.

"Oh, he's um..." Shiho hesitated. "he's my boyfriend..." she whispered.

"That's so cool!" Ran said, trying to sound excited. "What's his name?"

"Um...his name....um...it's...Hikaru!" Shiho lied. "Yes, Hikaru."

"Hehe, that's so cool." Ran said..., noting the insincerity in Shiho's voice. "Anyway, tomorrow's Christmas, so I was wondering if we could meet, 'cause I have something to give to you."

"Well, Shi-er, Hikaru and I are going to Tropical Island tomorrow." Shiho said.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm going to Tropical Island around noon anyway." Ran said.

"Then maybe we can meet there!"

"Sure!"

"So I'll meet you at the front gate at around..."

"How about 12:30?"

"Sure, that sounds fine!"

"Alright! See you tomorrow, then."

"Okay, bye."

~*~

"Who was that?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, it's my new friend, her name's Ran. We're going to meet at Tropical Island tomorrow."

. . . . . .

~*~

"Heiji!! Hurry up, it's not polite to have ladies wait for you!!" Kazuha shouted into the guest room. Heiji grunted and there was footsteps, Heiji walked out of the room in his boxers, yawning, and he recognized the terrifying truth when he saw the three extremely disturbed masters of the house. Ran's face reddened with shock, Kogoro's cigarette fell on his desk and Eri dropped her coffee mug.

"**YOU AHO!!! WE'RE NOT IN OSAKA!! THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE YOU IDIOT!!!**" Kazuha had shouted, and all Heiji remembered after that is being beaten up by four pairs of hands and legs and finally being shoved violently back into the guest room by Kogoro. Heiji returned from the guest room, fully dressed, rubbing his injuries, went downstairs and unwillingly started his car and he, Kazuha, and Ran went to Tropical Island.

The two girls sat in the back seat, chattering away happily, while Heiji sits in the driver's seat, considering whether or not to add things into the girls' drinks in the park later on. "It's really nice of you guys to invite me to come with you," Ran said. "Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas, I have something for each of you." She reached into her red purse, the one Shinichi gave her the previous Christmas, and took out two figurines and handed them to Kazuha and Heiji.

Kazuha took it from her hand and let out a gasp of awe. "Oh Ran..." It was a small Heiji doll, perfected to every detail that the real Heiji has. Heiji got the same gift, except that it was modeled after Kazuha.

"I'm sorry that they look so ugly, my sewing skills aren't too good." Shock came to Heiji and Kazuha...she made this for them?!

Terror seized Kazuha's mind, if she was to be content with the gift, she would've admitted something that she didn't wish to. "But Ran," she said,"Why in the world do I need a Heiji doll?"

Heiji seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Yeah! Why the hell would I want a Kazuha doll?" He said, blushing.

Ran giggled, "Aw, you two are so cute. No need to try and deny that you love each other!" She slapped Kazuha on the back, causing Kazuha to blush furiously.

They parked and stepped out of the park. Kazuha and Heiji were both excited, for they have never came here before. However, to Ran, this is a place of contentment...as well as pain. This is where she had so much memory with Shinichi, this is where Shinichi told her he loves her for the first time (Fourth Movie: Captured In Her Eye), and this..., is also the place where she lost Shinichi for the first time. Her face was filled with sorrow as the three of them headed for that fateful rollercoaster where so many things have happened.

"Hello, Ran." A voiced said behind her. The three of them turned around... it was Akira!

"Oh, Akira-kun! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, Mouri-kun, my family had an emergency, so I couldn't help you."

"That's alright, Akira, everything's A-OK now!" She lied.

"That's good to hear," Akira said. "Well, see you then." The three of them waved goodbye.

"Well that was a surprising encounter," Heiji said, not knowing the most surprising encounter is yet to come.

"Oh, by the way," Ran said on their way to the roller coaster, "I told my friend that we'd meet them at the entrance of the coaster."

"Is it Sonoko?" Kazuha asked.

"Nope, it's a new friend. Her name's Shiho." Ran said happily. Heiji dropped his soda, although neither Ran or Kazuha noticed it. "Ah!" Ran exclaimed. "There she is! SHIHO!! OVER HEre..." Her voice dropped as two familiar figures ran towards them, holding hands.

Ran and Kazuha couldn't believe it, they also dropped their soda. Heiji stared at the approaching figure, who seemed to recognize him. The approaching figures stopped dead in their tracks, the two companies eyeing each other.

_It's him..._

_It's her...the brown-haired girl..._

tbc...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 10: I'll Let Him Go

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10::

"Shiho..." Ran whispered in a betrayed tone. "Is he...Kudo Shinichi?"

"Oh!" Shiho said. "So you knew him...I'm sorry Ran. I didn't mean to lie to you, but there were a lot of people trying to catch him." She shot a nasty look at Heiji. "But now that I know that you knew him already, I didn't need to keep lying!"

There was an awkward silence, during which time seemed to have stopped moving. The atmosphere was so tense that it made all the people passing by uncomfortable. Ran was looking at Shinichi; she can't believe it. All these time she's been crying for him, waiting and searching for him, only to find that he's hooked-up with another girl? What is the world coming to?!

Shinichi was eyeing Ran carefully. After all this time, she happened to be friends with the Osaka detective?! He's so stupid! Why didn't he talk to Heiji longer, he could of gotten some answers about Ran. Shinichi searched his mind about this girl... and there was nothing. All he knows is that his heart is telling him that she is important to him. But who is she?

Heiji stood behind Ran, wordless. Rage surged through his body and his hands rolled up into fists.

"You little..." Heiji's fists were faster than his words, before any of them had time to identify what had happened, Heiji's punch had came in contact with Shinichi's face. Shinichi have been punched and fell on the ground, blood smearing his face.

"SHINICHI!!!" Ran had ran forward and helped him to his feet. Shiho was shocked. Could it be? Shiho had heard Ran's voice, not any voice, but a voice with a tone of care, a tone of friendship, and a tone of...

Love.

"You traitor!! You're absolutely disgusting!! PATHETIC!!" Heiji roared and was ready to strike again.

"HEIJI!!" Ran screamed as Kazuha held him back.

"ALL THESE TIME WE'VE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT YOU!! CARING, AND SEARCHING FOR YOU!! AND WHAT DO WE GET AS A REWARD?! TO FIND YOU ALL HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY WITH THIS...THIS WOMAN! WHAT ABOUT RAN, HAVE YOU-"

"That's enough Heiji!" Ran said. "He's disturbed! He's suffering from amnesia! Just stop..."

"BUT RAN!! THIS LOSER... HE MADE YOU ALL... HE..." Heiji paused, catching his breath and trying to phrase what he was trying to say. "HE ABANDONED YOU FOR THIS GIRL!!! AND HE'S PROMISED TO ALWAYS GIVE HIS LO-"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH, HEIJI!!!" Ran walked up to Heiji and whispered. "I'd let him go..., if that's what he wants."

Heiji's eyes met Ran's determined expression. Her love to him was too great and powerful. Heiji silenced.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi, Shiho." Ran said, approaching the two. "He's just a little, um, tense. By the way, Shiho, I've got you a present." She reached into her bag and handed her the brooch. "I hope you like it..."

"Ran, this is beautiful..., thank you..."

"Well, now that's taken care of, let's tackle the coasters!!!" Ran yelled happily, her sorrow and pain hidden behind the veil of happiness.

~*~

The day was slowly coming to an end, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi, and Shiho stayed to watch the final parade and the firework display before heading home. There was complete silence inside Heiji's car. No one dared spoke. The car stopped in front of the agency, and it started to rain. Ran wasn't bothered by the rain, the pain in her heart was more disturbing. Heiji and Kazuha accompanied her two the third floor, where she smiled a strained smile and said goodbye to them. With heavy feelings, Heiji and Kazuha went down to the guest room in the second floor.

"Ran, dear. I've made some soup, would you like some?" Eri came out of the kitchen.

"No, thanks, Mom. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Ran said, hiding her face behind their Christmas tree, leaving Eri standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a worried look on her face.

Ran locked her door and began to sob silently.

~*~

Shinichi is walking all by himself in Beika City Park, still trying to remember Ran.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To remember you  
Your face, your voice  
Your gentle embrace...  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
Yet I'm still alone  
Alone  
All by myself  
Unknowing of you...  
With this mind, with this heart...  
In which you don't exist._

~*~

_December 25th_

_I went to Tropical Island with Heiji and Kazuha today..., what seemed at first a promising day turned into an unbelievable torture. We met Shinichi there, with Shiho. Just the night before, I called her and she told me that she's got a new boyfriend whose name is Hikaru. Think how badly hurt that I was when I found out that "Hikaru" was actually my Shinichi. Though she gave me a reason why she had lied, my heart, my love for Shinichi made me unwilling to forget her._

_Heiji fought with Shinichi. It was terrible, I had to tell them to stop. We tried to seat them next to each other on one of the coasters, bad idea. They got off the ride with bruises on their faces. Heiji repeatedly tried to tell Shinichi who I really am...but I stopped him. I have no idea why I did that...but I've decided at the end of the day._

_I love Shinichi._

_And I'd let him do whatever he wants.... He is no longer mine. And I would let him go..._

_No matter what happens, I'll always love him, and always be on his side. I would let him go._

_I've decided to get a job sometimes soon. Dad's agency's been pretty much dead ever since Conan left. Although the money Mum gets from being lawyer is enough, I don't want her to be the only one supporting the family. I'm old enough to handle serious responsibilities, just as I am old enough to make my own decisions about my love life. And that decision is that I would give up Shinichi..._

A drop of tear fell from her face onto the diary, staining the paper.

_Oh, stop it! I've told myself to stop crying, it's time to toughen up a bit. Ah, it's started to snow, and I thought that Christmas this year is going to be dark and miserable. Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas after all._

There's voices outside the room, and Ran decided to join the voices. She went into the living room to find Heiji and Kazuha there.

"Merry Christmas!!" They shouted joyously to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun. Mum, Dad." Ran replied with a smile.

Eri carried out loads of food from the kitchen, and the five of them sat there together, talking and eating together. For that short while of time, Ran was able to forget about her pains and laugh like a normal girl would. Kazuha popped her CD into the stereo which began playing Kuraki Mai's _Winter Bells_, as well as other Christmas carols.

Eri held up her glass, containing her apple juice. "A toast to Christmas."

The rest of them held of their glasses and clanged them against each other. "To Christmas."

**"Merry Christmas!!!!"** They shouted, their joyous voice loud enough to be heard throughout Tokyo.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Shinichi lies in his bed, preparing to sleep. "Merry Christmas..., whoever you are." He whispered to the image of the brown-haired girl and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to post this chapter waaaaaaaay later...to build the suspense...but Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming out tomorrow, and I guess I'm going to be busy reading, so I'm posting this chapter now...enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11: The Confrontation: Ran

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11::

_February 11_

_The new year has arrived, but this past month was surprisingly uneventful. I haven't seen Shinichi or Shiho ever since Christmas, and Heiji and Kazuha went back to Osaka on New Year's Day. I hope all four of them are save and happy; I sure am! I've learned to control my tears and emotions now, and I've found I job!_

_Tantei High School hasn't won a single karate match ever since I left, so the new principal hired me to train the current karate team. It sure is enjoyable watching these promising teens grow. and there's also some really cute couples in the school nowadays...kind of reminds me of certain someones..._

_Something else has happened as well.... I'm going to be a sister!! Mom's pregnant with a boy, and we've decided to name him Conan. Although Dad strongly disagreed with us, he shut up after mom starts to threaten him. Ha ha ha, I love my family._

~*~

_February 18_

_Today was not a pleasant day. I met Shinichi and Akira on the streets today, I re-introduced Akira to Shinichi, and they started talking. I invited them to lunch and Akira said that he was going to call his family to let them know..._

_Shinichi was attacked again._

_It happened a while after Akira had hung up, Kageoni appeared on the roof of a nearby building. The bullet missed Shinichi by an inch, I told Shinichi to run and Kageoni continued to shoot until the police came. Akira disappeared as well. In the end, Officer Megure said that the entire Japan police force is doing all they can to track down Kageoni._

_I just hope that Shinichi got back to Shiho's house safely..._

~*~

_February 19_

_Shiho called me today. It seems like Kageoni attempted to kill Shinichi yet again. Shiho said that Shinichi was grocery shopping when it happened. Apparently Kageoni was trying to run Shinichi over in the parking lot. Then Akira sort of came into the scene and ran away with Shinichi._

_Two attacks in a row, I'm really worried._

_Tomorrow's a Sunday, Shiho invited me to spend the day with her and Shinichi. I said I'd gladly go. I'm not sure why..., perhaps because I wanted to see how Shinichi is doing._

~*~

Ran woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes. For a brief second she was hoping to hear a cheerful "Good morning, Ran-neechan." But she remembered that Conan wasn't with her anymore, and..., neither was Shinichi. She got dressed and headed for the living room where she greeted her parents. She told Eri that she'll be spending the day with her friends so there's no need to make meals for her, and with that she left the house.

Ran went to the pancake shop that Shiho told her about, and about five minutes later, Shiho and Shinichi came in.

"Good morning, Shinichi-kun, Shiho-chan!" Ran called out them.

"Ran-chan!" Shiho said, running towards Ran and gave her a hug. Shinichi walked up to them.

"Hello, Shinichi!" Ran said with a smile, it's so good to see that he's alright.

"H-hi..." Shinichi said shyly. _I have to ask her today.., I have to know who she is._

"You weren't injured during those attacks, were you?" Ran asked, breaking his thoughts.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks."

The three of them sat down and ordered their breakfasts. After the delicious breakfast they decided to watch a movie, both Ran and Shiho suggested to watch the new _Meikyuu no Crossroads_, and all Shinichi can do is follow them into the theatre, careful not to say anything about the movie that can end his life. The sun was shining brightly in the sky as the three of them approached the mall opposite of the theatre, there they ate their lunch at the food court where Ran and Shiho first met. Shinichi was surprised how much the two young ladies can absorb, not only that, he had to pay for it! Then came the torture, Shinichi followed the girls around the mall, watching as their credit cards gets handled by this cashier and then the other. By the end of the day, Shinichi had no possible way of carrying anymore bags. There were bags of clothing hanging down from each arm, and his hands holding four bags each, He bought ropes and scissors and tied bags around his legs and his body, and his mouth painfully biting onto two particularly large bags. They went to a small Italian parlor for dinner, where Shinichi collapsed, dropping the 29 bags hanging from his body.

"Man, he's really buff, isn't he?" Shiho giggled.

"Well, he _has_ been working out since junior high." Ran told Shiho, remembering the day when Shinichi flexed proudly in front of Ran, showing off his muscles.

Dinner was quite pleasant until hours later, when Shiho claimed that she must use the restroom, leaving Shinichi and Ran together. It was really awkward, and neither of them know not what to say, until Shinichi broke the silence.

"So um..., who are you?" He asked, surprising Ran.

"What do you mean?" Ran is confused.

"Well, ever since I lost my memory...your image keeps on popping into my mind, more than ever now I've seen you. And it's been bothering me..., I need to know who you are."

"I'm just your friend..., that's all," Ran lied.

"Oh..." Shinichi sounded disappointed. "Alright then, it's been fun spending time with you, tell Shiho I'll wait for her outside." A man was outside the parlor, observing them. The man took out his cell phone and called someone. He looked back into the restaurant, and quickly ran away at Shinichi's movements.

Shinichi got up from his seat and started to head out.

"Shinichi..."

Shinichi stopped at the door of the restaurant.

"I'm your girlfriend." Shiho had just came out of the restroom and shock surged through her body. She hid behind the wine display.

Shinichi was silent, then he ran out of the parlor.

"Shinichi, wait!" Ran cried, chasing after him. He stopped. "Don't you remember me at all?" Ran said through tears and sobs. "It's me, your Ran!!"

Shinichi stayed where he was, not daring to turn around, or to look at Ran, who continued. "Don't you remember? You told me that you will always love me, will always give your love to me. You told me that when you lose your loyalty, you end life. You still love me right? Because you're still here, breathing, living. Please Shinichi, think hard..., I know you still love me." It had started to snow..., Ran's tears dropping onto the thin, white blanket.

"I may be still alive...physically. But my mind and soul have died along with that car crash..." And he ran, tears falling, not looking back, disappearing behind the falling flakes.

Shiho exited the place silently, careful not to attract Ran's attention......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter:: Kageoni makes an appearance, Shinichi recovers his memory, and someone gets injured!!


	13. Chapter 12: Always

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Always""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran collapsed onto the ground, sobbing freely. She can't take it anymore, she just couldn't, she could die right now, she wants to die. People are now crowding around her, asking if she needs help, but she continued to cry. She watched as the freshly fell snow cover the ground, so pure and innocent, and she watched as people trample over it until it reached its current state--ugly and distorted...destroyed. Just like that bond between her and Shinichi...destroyed.

Shinichi walked alone in the cold wintry air, he put his hands inside his pockets for warmth, and felt something there. He reached in and took the object out..., it's the ruby ring, its color faded into a pure, white, diamond color. Just like their love...fade.

Ran picked herself up, and wiped her tears. She's decided, she'll leave this place... then at least Shinichi will get happiness. She began to walk towards the opposite direction when she saw him---Kageoni, dressed completely black, tracing Shinichi's footsteps. She let out a small gasp and looked around... is that Akira? It was indeed Akira, standing in the shadows, smirking at Kageoni, and Akira disappeared into the shadows.

_What was Akira doing?_ But this isn't the time to worry about Akira. Ran took out her cell phone and called Officer Megure.

"Moshi, moshi? Tokyo Police Department, this is Officer Ta-"

"TAKAGI!! I NEED TO SPEAK TO OFFICER MEGURE NOW!!" Ran's voice rang through out the police department.

"Huh?" The phone was taken out of Takagi's hand.

"Ran-kun, this is Satou, what's wrong?"

Ran felt relived upon hearing Satou's voice. "Satou-san, it's Kageoni, I just saw him, he's following Shinichi!"

"Ran, where are you right now?" Ran gave Satou the name of the restaurant that she's at, and Satou continued. "Don't worry Ran, there's two units scouting the area right now, I'll send them right away, and I'll contact Officer Megure to let him know. Be careful Ran, and keep an eye out for anyone else." She hung up, leaving Ran wondering what she meant by "anyone else."

She ran around the area, looking for signs of Shinichi or Kageoni, when she spotted him again--Akira, standing below a tree in Beika park. And there, across the street, was Shinichi, waiting for the traffic light to change. Ran looked around for signs of Kageoni and spotted him, he's next to a different tree in the park, hidden, aiming his gun at Shinichi.

The traffic light turned green, Shinichi was the only one crossing the street, in fact, there was no one in the scene, just him, Ran, Akira, and Kageoni. Shinichi was a perfect target.

"Good-bye, Kudo Shinichi..., I'm sure your family will miss you dearly." Kageoni muttered. Ran watched as his finger slid down to the trigger..., Shinichi was half way across the street.

"NO!!!!" Kageoni's finger pressed on the trigger, an eyeless bullet flew straight towards the center of the street with a loud bang, attracting the attention of the police around the area. Ran had shouted and dashed forward, Shinichi turned his head in surprise to see Ran running towards him.

. . .

Time seemed to freeze for a brief second, just long enough for Shinichi to interpret what's happening. And the next second, Ran was in front of him, the bullet hit her chest, blood burst out of her body and she fell on the ground. Shinichi's eyes widened with shock and everything came back to him--the day at Tropical Island when he was shrunken, the times that he's spent with Ran and the Detective Boys, the day when he returned to normal. He remembered. He remembered going to London, remembering seeing the news reporting Kageoni's escape, most importantly... he remembered...

_"Shinichi?"_

_"Yes, Ran?"_

_"Do you truly love me?"_

_"Oh, Ran." Shinichi said. "That is a foolish question to ask; of course I truly love you. You will _always_ have my love, and I mean _always_, no matter what happens, I will always give my love to you, and may life end when I end loyalty, for I vow that my heart is yours alone."_

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Shinichi yelled. "NOOOO!!!" His cry echoing through the night. Police came just then, Officer Megure, Satou, Takagi, and Shiratori stepped out of their cars. Two dozen policemen tackled Kageoni, disarming him.

"Kageoni Hoyami, I'm placing you under arrest for robbing the National Bank, murdering your own accomplices, attempted murder of Kudo Shinichi, injuring of Mouri Ran, and..., well, I'll give you the whole list when we get to the department." Megure placed the handcuffs around his hands.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kageoni laughed. "Oh well, I've killed his woman, and that's revenge enough, ha ha ha!!" And he departed with Megure.

Shinichi kneeled on the ground, his tears falling on the blood-stained snow. "Oh, Ran," he kissed her. "Oh, Ran, please, don't leave me..., just don't leave me yet. Oh, please..."

Akira had stepped into the scene and laid a comforting arm on Shinichi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kudo." He whispered. "I'll help you away from this pain...." He pulled out his gun from his back pocket, his cruel eyes fixed on Shinichi's head. "Far away from it..."

Shinichi's deduction skills came back to him, he leaped and kicked Akira in the face just in time. "You'll no longer fool me, Akira." Shinichi said. "Although you used your foster parents' last name in high school, I remember you telling me how proud you are of your real last name...Kageoni."

Shiratori stepped forward into the scene. "We've been suspicious of your activities, every time that Kudo's attacked, you're always there. There's no point in hiding now, we've looked up your birth certificate which clearly states that your father is Kageoni Hoyami. Also, we've been to the apartment that you live in right now, and found a picture of you and your father."

"Blame your girlfriend's death on yourself, Kudo! My mother was sick that night..., the only way we could've paid for her operations is with the money that father stole. But no..., he was arrested thanks to you.., and my mother died days later. Now you can feel the same pain of losing someone you loved!!" Akira raised his gun. "I'm coming, mother." There was a bang, his gun dropped onto the ground, followed by his own lifeless body.

"S-Shin...i...chi...?" A weak voice said. Shinichi turned around and saw Ran, looking at him.

"Oh, Ran..." Shinichi bend down quickly and held her hand. "Oh, Ran, you're alright!"

"Shinichi..., I love you..." Her voice died out and her head dropped.

"No..., Ran...No!!" The officers stood watching with tears in their eyes until Shinichi's cries are drowned by the sounds of the paramedics...

~*~

~*~

~*~

Ran opened her eyes slowly, her senses coming back to her. She reached a hand into the air, and her mother grabbed it and cried. "Oh, God bless! Oh, Kami-sama!! Kogoro, Kogoro!! She's awake, she's awake!!"

Kogoro, who has been napping in a chair next to the bed, snorted and woke up. "Oh, Ran! You finally woke up!"

Ran sat up on her bed and looked around. She was in the hospital. "I'm not... dead?"

"No, but if you were sent here a minute later you would be!" Eri told her. "The bullet missed your heart by an inch, oh, but praise God, you're alright."

"Where's Shinichi?" Ran asked her parents. Eri started to peel an apple while Kogoro sat down and started cursing.

~*~

_March 1_

_I almost died. 2 weeks ago I was shot and sent to the hospital, the bullet missed my heart by an inch. I'm just glad that Shinichi's no longer in danger; Kageoni was arrested. It was still hard to believe that after all these time that I trusted Akira, he turned out to be Kageoni's son and was one of the people trying to kill Shinichi!_

_After the incident, he left. I guess I still won't have his love in the end. He's probably with Shiho..., oh well, it's good to be out of the hospital and back in my own room. It's late, and I'm tired._

She put the pen down and sobbed silently, after all these events she still haven't gotten Shinichi back. She laid in her bed, eyes wide open.

_The world is empty  
Without you by me  
How I long for you  
I await for you  
Though I know you're no longer mine  
I wish you great happiness._

~*~

Shinichi didn't return to Shiho's house, instead, for the past two weeks, he's been wandering around the street like a homeless person. He walked alone, facing the dark night, and wandered in front of a sophisticated manor. He recognized it and looked at the door plate: "Kudo."

_The world is empty  
Without you by me  
Though I know I need you  
But my heart is torn  
Between two who neither dare I hurt  
I wish there's a better way_

~*~

Shiho cried as she remembered her last conversation with Shinichi. "I won't be coming back any time soon." She knew exactly what he meant, she knew that he'll go back to Ran some day. Shiho looked somberly out of her window.

_The world is empty  
Without you by me  
I don't believe I love you  
But I do, I do  
Though I know you'll return to her  
I will still love you._

The three of them were all facing the night alone, their hearts injured and torn.

_The world is empty  
Without you by me  
The course of true love never did run smooth  
But I love you, I love you  
And I wish the best for you_

Ran closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Shiho turned away from her window, covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.

_But I know that one of use  
Will after all, in the end  
End up all alone..._

Shinichi opened the iron gates..., he was home. But it didn't feel like it.

_But I know that one of you  
Will after all, in the end  
End up getting hurt..._

_And it'd be all my fault..._

~*~

_May 3_

_It's been 2 months since my injury, I've pretty much healed now and went back to teaching. I love my students, they gave me lots of hugs and kisses when I first went back to school. And I almost forgot, the Detective Boys visited me a few days after I got out of the hospital and brought me presents, it's been fun spending time with them, they reminded me of the times when I..._

The music of Kuraki Mai's _Always_ rang aloud. Ran picked up her cell phone and answered the call..., who'd be calling so late at night?

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ran-chan..., it's me, Shiho." She sounds depressed.

"Oh..., hi..."

"Just to tell you, I'm going back to England."

"What?!" Ran exclaimed. "When?!"

"Right now..., I'm calling you from the airport."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Ran, for everything. But it's been great spending time with you. I hope we meet each other again someday. Good luck with Shinichi."

-Click!-

Ran dropped her phone on the bed..., so now she's gone as well..., and what did she mean by _Good luck with Shinichi_? Forgetting about her diary, she fell asleep, it'll be a few hours later when she wake up, and it'll be from a phone call from Sonoko, who kindly reminded her that the day is the fourth of May. She got dressed, and out of habit, went to Shinichi's house with a bouquet of flowers. She placed the flowers in front of the gate, and looked longingly at the mansion. Her hands gripped the iron rails, and she leaned against the door...

And it opened!!

She walked carefully towards the door and tried to open it--which it did. The first thought that came into her mind was that the house was being robbed, and she can hear sounds coming from the second floor... from Shinichi's room. She crept carefully up the stairs, and peeked into the room... she let out a small gasp which was loud enough to be heard by the person within the room--Shinichi. He walked up towards the door of the room, and opened it all the way..., and saw Ran there, who blushed at the sight of Shinichi. It so happens that Shinichi was looking through his closet for something decent to wear..., so he wasn't wearing anything save his pajamas.

But Ran didn't care, she couldn't hold this back anymore. She ran forward and hugged her Shinichi, who wrapped his own hands around her in a tight embrace. "I love you, Ran. And I promise I'll never, ever leave you..., ever again." He reached for his bedside table and picked up the ruby ring, now completely diamond, and kneeled. "Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her eyes and she hugged Shinichi once more. "Of course I will you silly baka!" Shinichi pull her away and kissed her, they looked at each other..., and hugged with a hug that seemed to last for eternity.

"By the way, Shinichi..."

"Huh?"

"Happy Birthday."

Shinichi smiled at her fiancé, "I love you Ran."

The sky outside the window looks bright and promising, Fate smiled faintly at the mended couple. A soft gust of wind fluttered by the house, carrying a small picture of the sweetest and dearest couple ever...

_Nigiyaka na kono machi no sora ni  
Omoikiri hariageta koe wa.  
Dokoka tooku no machi ni iru,  
Ano hitoe no Happy Birthday._

~*~

_Always give my love,  
Always give my love to you.  
Always give my love,  
Always give my love to you._

_Sometimes you win,  
Sometimes you lose,  
It doesn't matter, yeah~  
You make mistakes  
But for a reason  
There's a chance to be won.  
God bless for being yourself  
Sometimes life is so beautiful, yeah!_

_Always give my love,  
Always give my love to you.  
Always give my love,  
Always give my love to you._

"Shinichi, you'll always be with me, right?"

"Yes, Ran... always."

-End-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a month..., I finished my first Detective Conan fanfic... , thank you to those who read and supported my fic

This fanfiction is named after Kuraki Mai's song, the song in the end is Kyoto's "Happy Birthday." I do not own Detective Conan and its related characters, nor do I own the songs "Always," "Winter Bells," or "Happy Birthday." They all belong to their respective owners. 

Again, thanks to everyone.

KudoEdogawa, June 23, 2003


End file.
